Son absence
by missmalefoy159
Summary: Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 2 mai 2001. Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois ans que Lavande est partie. Et Parvati a mal. Jusqu'à l'apparition de ce mystérieux petit coffre de bois le jour de la commémoration, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling, et je ne gagne pas un centime en publiant cette histoire.

**Petite note d'auteur :** Voici un petit OS centré sur Parvati Patil et sa relation avec Lavande Brown, que j'ai écrit pour un concours d'écriture sur un autre site. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Parmi le nombre impressionnant de personnes en deuil se pressant aujourd'hui dans le petit village sorcier de Pré-au-lard se trouvait Parvati Patil. Vêtue d'une robe noire, ses longs cheveux nattés atteignant le bas de son dos, elle attendait parmi la foule, le dos droit. Elle serrait avec force la main de sa sœur jumelle, Padma, qui pleurait silencieusement devant le village qui avait abrité tant de rires et de joies auparavant. Leur mère s'accrochait désespérément au coude de leur père, comme si elle allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Emue, Parvati regarda ces nombreuses boutiques qui se dressaient le long de l'allée principale. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était de retour ici, après trois ans, et que cela la rendait si triste. Un brusque coup de vent souleva les quelques mèches rebelles qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre dans sa natte, mais elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'y pensa même pas.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 2 mai 2001, et cela faisait exactement trois ans que la guerre s'était terminée. Trois ans qu'elle avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard, qu'elle avait vu certains de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. C'était la première fois que la commémoration se faisait ici, à Pré-au-lard, d'où sa profonde émotion. Les années précédentes, il y avait eu un simple rassemblement au Ministère, mais les familles avaient demandé par la suite une cérémonie à Poudlard même, pour rendre hommage aux courageux combattants tombés ce jour-là.

— Parvati, Padma, venez, fit leur père d'une voix rocailleuse, interrompant Parvati dans sa rêverie.

Celle-ci, sur le point de pleurer, suivit sa jumelle vers une diligence. Le Ministère avait tout prévu pour accueillir les familles venues se recueillir, et des centaines de Sombrals attelés attendaient patiemment le signe du départ. Parvati aperçut du coin de l'œil plusieurs de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, venus en famille ou avec leurs compagnons respectifs. Cette constatation lui serra la gorge, accompagnée d'une pointe de jalousie. Elle avait vingt ans à présent, et elle vivait toujours avec ses parents et sa sœur dans la maison de son enfance. Elle secoua la tête, en colère contre elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à des choses aussi futiles aujourd'hui. Avec un frisson, elle passa devant un des Sombral et monta dans la diligence. Ils avaient toujours été invisibles pour elle. Mais suite à toutes ces horreurs, ne pas les voir aurait été un miracle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain sa mère en saisissant son poignet, alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le petit bracelet rouge vif qui ornait le poignet de Parvati, incongru dans une telle situation. Celle-ci arracha son bras aux griffes de sa mère et lui répondit avec une certaine agressivité.

— C'est un cadeau de Lavande, et il est hors de question que je l'enlève !

— On ne porte pas de rouge à une commémoration pour des gens morts au combat, cadeau ou pas !

Mais avant que Parvati ne réplique, son père intervint, demandant doucement à sa femme de la laisser tranquille. Encore légèrement sur la défensive, Parvati se rencogna dans sa banquette, jouant presque inconsciemment avec son bracelet. Elle avait parfaitement su en le mettant ce matin-là que sa mère serait contre, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Lavande le lui avait offert ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, juste avant le combat.

— Pour te porter chance, avait-elle dit.

Elle en avait acheté deux, parfaitement identiques, et avait enfilé le sien juste avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle les avait acheté dans une petite boutique sorcière de Londres, pour l'anniversaire de Parvati, mais avait trouvé la situation appropriée pour le lui offrir. La sorcière qui les avait fabriqués avait jeté un sort qui préservait leur couleur rouge, ainsi protégée du temps et de l'usure. Mais si cela avait porté chance à Parvati, il n'en avait pas été de même pour Lavande.

La diligence se mit en marche. Derrière eux, le clocher sonna dix heures, le son résonnant dans les rues du village redevenu vide et sans vie. Leurs parents engagèrent la conversation avec les parents de Terry Boot assis à côté d'eux, et Padma échangea quelques mots avec ce dernier. Il avait été dans sa maison à Serdaigle, et lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie lors de la dernière bataille. Ce genre de chose créait des liens.

Amère, Parvati fixa son regard sur le plancher brinquebalant. Il n'y avait qu'avec Lavande qu'elle avait partagé une amitié vraiment forte. Et maintenant elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas été tuée pendant la bataille de Poudlard, mais Greyback l'avait blessée si gravement qu'elle était décédée après deux semaines de coma. Les Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient tout fait pour la sauver, et Parvati était venue la voir tous les jours pour lui parler, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'accroche et qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle avait été nommée héroïne de guerre à titre posthume, comme tous ceux morts ce jour-là, laissant un grand vide derrière elle.

La diligence s'arrêta brusquement. Sans un mot, Parvati descendit la première, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Les Patil et les Boot entrèrent ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard par le grand portail. Ils passèrent devant le lac et les serres des cours de Botanique. Au loin se dessinait la silhouette du stade de Quidditch, et un peu plus près la cabane de Hagrid. Il y avait tant de souvenirs contenus ici. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer. Elle avait la gorge serrée, et se demandait comment elle parvenait à marcher. Elle sentit Padma glisser sa main dans la sienne. Reconnaissante, elle la serra entre ses doigts, puis continua bravement.

Tout autour d'elle, les familles de sorciers se dirigeaient vers le fond du parc, telle une procession funèbre. On y avait dressé un mémorial, juste à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore. La liste de noms gravés dans le marbre lui donnait le tournis. Arrivés à quelques mètres, Parvati et sa famille se séparèrent des Boot et se glissèrent le long d'une rangée de chaises, du côté de l'allée.

Mais Parvati n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents et se leva pour aller saluer d'anciens camarades. La boule au ventre, elle alla d'abord voir Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, tous installés au premier rang avec leurs familles. Ils étaient tous assez renfermés, et Hermione avait déjà les yeux rouges. Elle ne s'attarda pas et alla ensuite saluer Neville, qu'elle avait connu somme toute assez peu connu avant de combattre à ses côtés, puis Seamus, Dean et tous ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor avec qui elle avait gardé contact.

Après un tour rapide, elle dû retourner s'asseoir. Tout le monde était là. Les élèves de Poudlard, dispensés exceptionnellement de cours, étaient tous rassemblés au même endroit, parfaitement silencieux. Le vent soufflait doucement entre les brins d'herbe, le calme et la quiétude s'étaient emparés de Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, une délégation du Ministère arriva et s'assit au premier rang, à côté du Sauveur. Minerva McGonagall, devenue directrice après la guerre, se leva et se positionna devant la marée de chaises, son visage parcheminé marqué par l'émotion. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait bruyamment dans les couloirs vides, les petits talons de ses ballerines claquant contre le sol de marbre. Nostalgique, le cœur étreint de tristesse et les yeux rouges, Parvati errait dans les couloirs de son ancienne école. Après la cérémonie solennelle pendant laquelle elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, elle avait, comme tous les autres, déposé une gerbe de fleurs sur le mémorial, puis avait faussé compagnie à ses parents et à sa sœur, une douleur presque physique lui étreignant le cœur. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre davantage de paroles réconfortantes.

Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans le château. Elle avait fui l'image de la Grande Salle, là où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois Lavande consciente, là où elle lui avait tenu courageusement la main tandis que la flamme dans ses yeux s'amenuisait, puis avait grimpé dans les étages le plus vite possible. Elle évitait de regarder les quelques parties du château encore en rénovation, le souvenir de la bataille imprégnant les murs.

Sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention, les pieds de Parvati la conduisirent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis son départ. Et malgré les trois années écoulées, elle se souvenait encore du chemin. Elle réalisa soudain stupidement qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe, et qui plus est que la Grosse Dame n'était pas dans son cadre. Avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour, le cœur lourd. Elle aurait aimé revoir, au moins une fois, son ancienne salle commune. Mais à quoi bon remuer des souvenirs qui font mal ?

— Parvati ? fit soudain une voix inquiète.

Tirée de ses pensées, elle sursauta et essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle était dans le couloir de métamorphose. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Padma avec sollicitude en s'approchant. Quand maman a vu que tu avais disparue, elle s'est inquiétée.

— J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, murmura Parvati en évitant de croiser le regard de sa jumelle. Je suis grande maintenant, je ne suis plus une gamine. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je dois faire quelque chose avant.

— Ne sois pas trop longue dans ce cas, répondit Padma après un court silence.

Elle la dévisagea calmement quelques secondes, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, puis sembla se raviser et tourna les talons après un dernier regard inquiet. Dès qu'elle eut disparut au bout du couloir, Parvati partit dans la direction opposée, sans la moindre idée du lieu où elle se rendait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle rejetait ainsi sa sœur, la personne au monde qui la comprenait le mieux, mais elle avait l'impression que cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment seule. Contrairement à elle, Padma n'avait pas perdue sa meilleure amie, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa douleur. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un immense fossé les séparait.

Dans un élan presque impulsif, Parvati se mit à courir, comme pour fuir ces pensées dérangeantes. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant un nombre incalculable de salles de classe vides, seule dans ce grand château silencieux. Essoufflée, les joues trempées, elle stoppa en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. Elle était tout près de la tour où le professeur Trelawney enseignait la divination.

Le cœur battant, les doigts crispés sur son bracelet, Parvati se rendit à pas lents sous la trappe, d'où descendit l'échelle. Hésitante, elle finit par grimper, débouchant dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la salle de divination. Tout était comme dans son souvenir, des poufs aux boules de cristal posées sur les étagères, en passant par les foulards autour des lampes. L'air était toujours aussi étouffant. Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'admiration que Lavande et elle portaient à leur professeur, aux nombreuses heures passées dans cette pièce, aux repas qu'elles avaient partagés. La joie et la tristesse se mêlaient dans ses souvenirs d'étudiante, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son amie.

Les membres lourds, Parvati se laissa tomber dans un des poufs en chintz, celui qu'elle avait si souvent occupé, à côté du bureau du professeur Trelawney. Cette tour avait été l'une des seules qui n'avait pas été touchée par la bataille dévastatrice qui s'était déroulée au château. Tout était exactement comme avant. Elle effleura du bout des doigts une boule de cristal posée à côté d'elle, sondant les mystérieux voiles de fumée à l'intérieur.

Son regard dériva dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter sur le bureau de son ancien professeur. Au centre était posé, bien en évidence, un petit coffre en bois. Intriguée, Parvati fronça les sourcils, se leva lentement, et contourna la table ronde où siégeait habituellement Trelawney. Du bout des doigts, elle repoussa le parchemin posé sur la boîte, saisissant cette dernière pour l'examiner de plus près.

Le coffre était en bois d'acajou et orné de délicates gravures sur les flancs. Dès que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec l'objet, les minuscules lions incrustés dans le bois se mirent à bouger, rugissant et agitant la queue, les fleurs sur le couvercle s'agitèrent sous une brise invisible et un petit lapin parmi elles commença à sauter entre les brins d'herbe. Fascinée par cette magie, Parvati ne fit pas attention au petit nom gravé dans le coin inférieur droit. _Lavande Brown_. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle relâcha brusquement le petit coffre et plaqua une paume contre sa bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Aussitôt, les gravures cessèrent de bouger. Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de très mauvais goût.

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant et laisser cette horrible chose derrière elle, un souvenir flou et jusqu'alors oublié lui revint en mémoire. Dans son esprit surgit la silhouette de Lavande souriant de toutes ses dents, brandissant ce petit coffre en bois. Elle ne se souvenait plus des détails, juste que c'était un cadeau de ses parents. Souvent, elle l'avait entraperçu entre les rideaux de son baldaquin glisser divers objets à l'intérieur, toujours dans la plus grande discrétion, avant de le ranger dans le double fond du tiroir de sa table de nuit. Alors comment diable s'était-il retrouvé ici ?

Les yeux de Parvati tombèrent sur le parchemin qu'elle avait poussé sur le côté un peu plus tôt. Son nom y était inscrit, en grandes lettres penchées. Les sourcils froncés, un peu hésitante, elle saisit le rouleau et le décacheta, des centaines de questions se mêlant les unes aux autres dans son esprit embrouillé. Elle déroula le parchemin, qui ne contenait que quelques lignes à l'écriture tremblante.

_Chère Parvati,_

_Tu dois te poser énormément de questions sur la présence de cet objet ici présent. Je me contenterais de te dire que l'on ne peut percer les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ma boule de cristal et à mon troisième œil. Je ne me suis jamais trompée sur l'avenir, et cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception, j'en suis sûre. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce présent,_

_S. Trelawney_

Comprenant un peu mieux la situation, Parvati reposa lentement la courte lettre, s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais son ancien professeur avait retrouvé ce coffre et avait vu qu'elle allait venir ici. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire durant sa scolarité, elle savait parfaitement que Trelawney ne voyait, pour la plupart du temps, absolument rien. Mais pour une fois qu'elle avait vu juste, elle bénissait sa chance. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité de se rapprocher un peu plus de son amie disparue. Elle n'avait pas envie de chercher plus loin. A quoi bon de toute façon ?

Emue, Parvati s'empara une nouvelle fois de la boîte, les gravures recommençant à se mouvoir, et alla s'asseoir confortablement dans un des poufs en chintz. Un peu hésitante, elle posa une main sur le couvercle, prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux puis… Les sourcils froncés, elle tenta plusieurs fois mais en vain, d'ouvrir le coffre. Constatant que ses efforts étaient totalement inutiles, elle arrêta de se fatiguer pour rien et réfléchit rapidement.

Evidemment, Lavande n'aurait jamais laissé quelque chose d'aussi personnel trainer sans le protéger un minimum. Mais même la plus puissante des magies ne se maintenait pas des années après la mort de son lanceur. L'empêchant d'approfondir sa réflexion, le lapin bondissant sur le couvercle s'inclina soudain devant elle, à sa plus grande surprise. Sous ses pattes, une encre noire écrivit _Mot de passe ? _en large lettres enjolivées. Incrédule, Parvati fit plusieurs tentatives à haute voix, légèrement dubitative.

— Gryffondor ? Poudlard ? Pré-au-lard ? Ron ? Parvati ?

Mais à chaque tentative, le lapin se contentait de remuer une oreille, impassible. Parvati secoua la tête. Elle s'y prenait vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait… Une minute. Un lapin ? Lavande avait eu un lapin en troisième année, tué par un renard. Le 16 octobre précisément. Elle s'en souvenait car c'était la première prédiction que Trelawney leur avait faite et qui s'était révélée exacte. Comment s'appelait-il ? Elle se creusa la cervelle, désespérée.

— Binky, dit-elle alors d'une voix claire, sûre d'elle, suite à une subite illumination.

A ce mot, le lapin en bois sur le couvercle sembla s'incliner une nouvelle fois, et la boîte s'ouvrit enfin. Comme la plupart des objets magiques, le coffret était plus grand que ce que laissait suggérer son aspect extérieur, au moins le triple. Une soudaine curiosité se mêla à l'émotion de savoir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains les derniers souvenirs de son amie, et Parvati effleura du bout des doigts la couverture usée du journal intime sur le sommet de la pile.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle sortit le petit carnet rose et le posa sur la table devant elle, préférant y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par ce qui se trouvait en dessous, à savoir l'ancienne écharpe de Lavande. Le rouge et l'or semblaient usés et elle était toute effilochée mais Parvati n'hésita pas un instant à l'enrouler autour de son cou, caressant l'étoffe rugueuse avec émotion. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à un collier en argent maintenant terni, auquel pendait un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle le contempla un instant avant de le poser à côté du journal. Il s'agissait de son dernier cadeau de Noël à Lavande, qu'elle n'avait réussi à se procurer qu'à grande peine. Elle était contente de voir que son amie l'avait conservé malgré les évènements.

Venait ensuite pêle-mêle un autre collier que Ron lui avait offert du temps où ils étaient ensemble, son serre-tête préféré avec un petit nœud dessus, un petit drapeau rouge où se dressait le fier lion de Gryffondor, du temps où ils supportaient leur maison dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, et un paquet vide de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, où elles s'étaient toutes deux amusées à dessiner Rogue tombant dans son chaudron.

Avec un sourire amusé à ce souvenir, Parvati posa doucement tout ceci sur la table et s'empara des quelques photos qui suivaient. Sur la première, on pouvait voir les deux parents de Lavande, heureux et souriant, ignorant de leurs prochains malheurs. La seconde était une photo de Lavande elle-même, caressant son petit lapin blanc Binky, agitant la main devant l'objectif. Puis ensuite, dans un mélange de couleurs, de sourires, et de mouvements, on apercevait tour à tour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en plein entraînement, Parvati et Lavande emmitouflées dans leurs capes sous les flocons de neige, encore elles au bord du lac en été, riant aux éclats, puis une nouvelle fois à Pré-au-lard, dans la rue principale, les joues roses et le sourire aux lèvres, ignorantes de ce qu'elles allaient traverser, et enfin une où Lavande était avec Ron, rougissante et détournant le regard.

La dernière photo fut sans doute la plus dure à contempler. Elle rassemblait tous ses anciens amis, du temps de l'AD, en cinquième année. Colin Crivey, Fred Weasley, Michael Corner, Lavande… Et tous souriaient joyeusement à l'objectif, heureux de défier le règlement et de tenir tête à Ombrage. Si seulement elle possédait un Retourneur de Temps ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour les sauver… En voyant son propre visage souriant, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi heureuse. Ou plutôt, comment elle pourrait retrouver ce bonheur un jour. Cela lui paraissait tellement impossible en ce moment !

S'apercevant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Parvati reposa les photos en ce mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de replonger dans les mystères du coffret. D'un côté, elle s'en voulait de s'accrocher autant au passé, mais d'un autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toutes ses personnes avaient été sauvagement assassinées alors qu'elles étaient encore, pour la plupart, en pleine adolescence. Tous ceux morts ce jour-là n'avait connu aucun des plaisirs de la vie adulte, et elle se sentait presque coupable d'être là, encore en vie, alors qu'eux n'avaient pas ce privilège. Elle savait que c'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ce qui était arrivé. Mais les remords la rongeaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle y était presque habituée.

S'extirpant de ses pensées douloureuses, Parvati tenta de se distraire en finissant de vider le coffret. Sous les photos se trouvait un bout de tissu d'un joli rose nacré. De la soie douce qui glissait entre ses doigts. Intriguée, elle dû réfléchir durant de longues minutes avant de trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Un morceau de la robe que Lavande avait porté au bal de Noël. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de venir orner ses lèvres, se remémorant cette soirée, qu'elle avait trouvé catastrophique à l'époque.

L'indifférence d'Harry lui avait paru insurmontable, mais Lavande lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour s'amuser. Sans elle, elle serait restée toute la soirée assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle et n'aurait jamais osé aller danser avec Marc, ce garçon de Beauxbâtons avec qui elle avait finalement passé une excellente soirée. Ils étaient toujours en contact d'ailleurs. Rien n'aurait été possible si Lavande ne l'y avait pas poussé. Et elle n'avait cessé de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille voir Marc, quitte à laisser tomber Seamus, qui n'avait pas été très heureux de se voir ainsi reléguer au second plan. Ç'avait toujours été ainsi. Lavande avait toujours pensé à elle avant tout, parfois au détriment des autres et d'elle-même, et jamais elle n'avait retrouvé ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. Jamais.

Un mince sourire sur les lèvres, Parvati sortit le dernier objet du coffre, un petit ourson en peluche tout râpé auquel il manquait un œil. La toute première peluche de Lavande, que ses parents lui avaient offerte quand elle avait cinq ans. Elle avait dormi avec au début de sa première année à Poudlard, et quand Parvati s'en était aperçue, elle avait sorti le sien. Cela avait été le véritable point de départ de leur amitié. Lorsqu'elles étaient devenues trop grandes pour continuer à dormir avec, elles avaient chacune noués un petit bout de ficelle autour du cou de la peluche de l'autre et s'était jurée une amitié éternelle. Sur le coup, ça ne leur avait pas semblé ridicule. En grandissant, elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé, et Parvati n'en revenait pas que Lavande l'ait gardé aussi longtemps.

Après avoir effleuré une dernière fois l'oreille râpeuse de l'ours, Parvati le remit au fond du coffret et repositionna soigneusement les objets qu'elle avait contemplé les uns après les autres. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt devant le journal intime. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Hésitante, elle caressa la couverture du bout des doigts. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était personnel, et elle avait la sensation que Lavande lui en voudrait.

Suite à un long débat intérieur, Parvati finit par ouvrir précautionneusement le petit carnet rose, faisant taire la petite voix de la culpabilité qui s'élevait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait rester indifférente devant ce journal, et la curiosité la démangeait. L'encre délavée et l'écriture serrée de Lavande lui serra la gorge. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, quand son amie écrivait soigneusement son cours, la tête studieusement penchée sur son parchemin. Attitude presque immédiatement contredite lorsqu'elle relevait la tête pour lui chuchoter les derniers potins à l'oreille d'une voix rieuse.

Parvati parcourut rapidement les premières pages, où son ancienne amie racontait ses premières journées au château, ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses joies. Elle n'avait presque rien écrit durant sa seconde année, la période des agressions. A la suivante, quatre pages entières étaient consacrées à Pré-au-lard, et la quatrième année avait droit à un véritable roman. Lavande avait longuement décrit la venue des deux autres écoles, le bal de Noël, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la finalité tragique de cet épisode. Après l'été suivant, au début de la cinquième année, elle avait été en proie à un véritable dilemme.

_Octobre 1995_

_Je ne sais plus qui croire. Harry dit que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est revenu l'été dernier. Seamus affirme que non. Tout comme la Gazette, le Ministère et la plupart des élèves. Mais si Tu-sais-qui était vraiment définitivement mort, comment Cédric est-il mort ? Seamus a beau essayer de me persuader, il n'y était pas lui. Harry oui._

_Mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerais tellement croire que ce n'est pas vrai. Car s'Il est de retour, cela veut dire qu'une guerre se profile, qu'on va devoir se battre. Et même si je suis à Gryffondor, je sais que je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour ça. Qui le serait à quinze ans ? Je ne sais pas qui croire, que faire. Je pourrais en parler à Parvati, mais j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment ridicule à me poser toutes ces questions._

Parvati était étonnée de lire ces quelques lignes. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien que Lavande avait elle aussi son jardin secret, qu'elles ne partageaient pas tout. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait douté d'Harry. Elle avait été parmi les premiers membres de l'AD, et elle n'avait montré presque aucun signe d'hésitation. Elles avaient souvent parlé du retour de Voldemort, mais jamais son amie n'avait émis le moindre doute.

Lors de leur sixième année, Lavande lui sembla particulièrement tourmentée. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été en sachant à présent que Lord Voldemort était de retour ? Le climat de terreur n'avait fait que s'accentuer au cours de l'année, jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore, qui avait été le point de départ de la guerre. Son amie avait fait un récit concis des évènements, d'une écriture tremblante et ponctuée de traces de larmes, particulièrement lors de la description de l'enterrement de leur ancien directeur. Elle n'avait presque jamais pleuré devant Parvati, et cette dernière se sentait mal de s'introduire ainsi dans les pensées de son amie, mais elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle n'avait presque rien écrit l'été suivant, mais de nombreuses pages avaient été noircies durant leur dernière année.

_Septembre 1997_

_Nous y sommes. Notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Je me suis sentie nostalgique hier soir en franchissant les portes du château, et en même temps si déterminée. Rien ne sera comme avant cette année. Rogue directeur, les Carrow professeurs et Tu-sais-qui au pouvoir. J'ai l'impression d'être en Enfer. Je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : je ferais n'importe quoi pour survivre à cette année. N'importe quoi pour être vivante dans quelques années, regarder Parvati et pouvoir lui dire : « Nous avons survécu à tout ça ». Mais je sais que ce ne sera aussi facile._

Une larme s'écrasa sur la page un peu craquelée. Parvati s'essuya les joues, la gorge nouée. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses plus dures encore. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle voulait savoir. Elle en avait besoin. Elle continua sa lecture, accompagnant Lavande dans ses nombreux mois à Poudlard.

Elle avait l'impression de replonger dans l'atmosphère sinistre de sa dernière année, avec les horribles cours des Carrow que son amie dépeignait avec haine, les repas dans la Grande Salle beaucoup plus mornes que les années précédentes, la salle commune des Gryffondor devenue froide et triste. Elle-même n'avait oublié aucun détail de cette période. Elle se souvenait encore du désespoir qui l'assaillait à certains moments. La seule chose lui ayant permis de tenir durant ces longs mois était la présence de Lavande à ses côtés, sur qui elle s'était appuyée pendant les coups durs. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté à savoir à présent que son amie en avait fait de même et lui vouait une entière confiance. Pas qu'elle en doutait, mais le voir par écrit, comme preuve irréfutable, lui faisait du bien. Ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière page. L'écriture de Lavande était devenue précipitée, plus serrée et illisible que d'habitude.

_Mai 1998_

_Cette année de cauchemar prend fin ce soir. Après des semaines passées dans la Salle sur Demande à douter et espérer, Harry est enfin arrivé pour nous délivrer. Il n'a pas de plan précis en tête, cela se voit. Il le sait, nous le savons. Ou tout du moins, moi je le sais. Je sais que ce soir sera décisif. Les Mangemorts contre les autres, avec à la clé, Poudlard. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut voir plus loin que ça. Si Harry est là, c'est pour mettre fin à cette guerre._

_Je ne sais pas si je survivrais à la bataille. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Je ne fuirais pas, je garderais la main serrée sur ma baguette jusqu'à la fin, même si je suis morte de peur. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je serais terrorisée. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, il est hors de question de le montrer. C'est peut-être les derniers mots que j'écris dans ce carnet, qui m'a accompagné durant toute ma scolarité. J'espère que quelqu'un le découvrira, au cas où je disparaîtrais après cette bataille. Pour dire à mes parents que je les aime plus que tout et que rien au monde ne m'empêchera de combattre._

_Je prie Merlin pour survivre, et surtout, que Parvati reste en vie elle aussi. Elle est ma seule véritable amie, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle m'a soutenu et aidé tellement de fois que je ne sais comment le lui rendre. Peut-être un simple « merci » serait suffisant, mais je trouve ça tellement banal. Dès la fin de cette stupide guerre, je pourrais le faire. La remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Loyale et inébranlable, elle a toujours été là. Je serais toujours là pour elle, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit._

_J'ai encore tellement de choses à écrire, à avouer. Mais le temps presse. La bataille va commencer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de mon coffre. Il résume presque toute ma vie. J'espère juste qu'il ne brûlera pas, ou qu'il ne sera pas enfoui dans les décombres. J'essaierais de le glisser dans mon dortoir avant le début de la bataille. Je n'arrive pas à me résigner à l'idée de le laisser ici, à la merci de n'importe qui. Idée ridicule quand on sait ce qui approche. Je vais peut-être mourir et je tremble à l'idée qu'on découvre mon journal intime ! Ma propre stupidité me fait rire. Je me trouverais presque pathétique._

Et le carnet se finissait ainsi. La gorge nouée, Parvati avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle expira lentement pour se calmer et tourna soigneusement la dernière page. Un petit paquet de photos et de feuillets tomba sur ses genoux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de ce qu'il s'agissait. Des photos d'elle et Lavande, les mots qu'elles s'étaient échangés pendant les cours, et les nombreuses lettres qui leur avaient permis de garder le contact durant les vacances. Parvati avait gardé toutes celles de Lavande, précieusement, et elle se sentait émue de voir que son amie avait fait la même chose. Elle saisit un petit morceau de parchemin au hasard.

_Tu ne trouves pas que Ron est vraiment drôle parfois ?_

Suivait un échange tournant exclusivement autour de ce dernier, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Parvati. L'intérêt soudain que son amie avait ressenti pour Ron l'avait amusé à l'époque. Maintenant, cela lui semblait triste.

Mais toutes ces traces contenues dans ce coffret étaient la preuve de ce qu'était Lavande. Une personne vivante et joyeuse, avec qui elle avait partagé un lien très fort. Personne ne pourrait la remplacer, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Mais elle devait continuer à vivre, pour elle. Pour elle qui avait vu s'arrêter sa vie si brusquement, si tôt. Elle pouvait entretenir son souvenir tout en continuant sa propre vie, ce n'était pas interdit. Elle avait essayé de s'en convaincre durant ses trois dernières années, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que cela impliquait.

Avec des gestes lents, Parvati rangea méticuleusement le carnet dans le coffret et referma ce dernier. Elle pouvait toujours le garder, ça ne coûtait rien. Elle aurait enfin un souvenir concret, et pas juste un bracelet rouge, symbole de ce dernier jour si affreux.

Le petit coffre serré contre sa poitrine, Parvati se leva. Son regard parcourut la salle de divination, prenant une ferme résolution. A partir de maintenant, elle ne penserait plus à Lavande dans son lit d'hôpital comme elle le faisait, elle penserait à son amie Lavande comme cette fille joyeuse qui la traînait à Pré-au-lard et qui la poussait à faire ce qu'elle n'osait pas. Et si elle était tentée à nouveau de sombrer dans la mélancolie, il lui suffirait de regarder le précieux contenu de ce coffret. Elle refusait de se laisser aller de nouveau. Elle aurait toujours une pensée pour Lavande, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se morfondre à longueur de journée.

La Terre tournait toujours, Voldemort était mort et elle était encore jeune. La vie continuait.

* * *

**Petite note de fin :** Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! :)


End file.
